Османская империя
|флаг = Ottoman Flag.svg |описание_флага = Флаг Османской империи |герб = Osmanli armasi.svg |описание_герба = Герб Османской империи |карта = OttomanEmpireIn1683.png |размер = 260px |описание = Османская империя в 1683 году |p1 = Конийский султанат |flag_p1 = |p2 = Византийская империя |flag_p2 = Flag of Palaeologus Emperor.svg |p3 = Сербская деспотия |flag_p3 = Supposed Flag of the House of Crnojevic.svg |образовано = 1299 |ликвидировано = 1922 |s1 =Турция |flag_s1 = Flag of Turkey.svg |s2 = Султанат Египет |flag_s2 = Egypt flag 1882.svg |s3 =Хиджаз (королевство) |flag_s3 = Flag of Hejaz 1917.svg |s4 =Асир (эмират) |flag_s4 = Sa asir1.png |s5 = Йеменское Мутаваккилийское Королевство |flag_s5 = Flag of the Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen.svg |s6 = Арабское Королевство Сирия |flag_s6 = Flag of Kingdom of Syria (1920-03-08 to 1920-07-24).svg |s7 =Месопотамия (мандатная территория) |flag_s7 = Flag of Iraq (1924–1959).svg |s8 = Администрация Западной Армении |flag_s8 = Flag of Administration of Western Armenia.svg |s9 = Понт (республика) |flag_s9 = Tr ponto2.gif |s10 = Британский мандат в Палестине |flag_s10 = Palestine-Mandate-Ensign-1927-1948.svg |девиз = «Вечное государство» |столица = Сёгют (1299—1329) Бурса (1329—1365) Эдирне (1365—1453) Константинополь (1453—1922) |города = |язык = османский язык и другие |площадь = 5 200 000 км² (1683 год) |население = 35 350 000 чел. (1856 год) (2,6 % населения Земли) |валюта = акче, куруш, лира |форма_правления = Абсолютная монархия: * до 1908 (офиц. и факт.) * с 1913 (факт.) Конституционная монархия: * с 1908 (офиц.) * 1908—1913 (офиц. и факт.) |династия = Османы |титул_правителей = султан |правитель1 = |год_правителя1 = |титул_правителей2 = |правитель2 = |год_правителя2 = |титул_правителей3 = |правитель3 = |год_правителя3 = |титул_правителей4 = |правитель4 = |год_правителя4 = |титул_правителей5 = |правитель5 = |год_правителя5 = |титул_правителей6 = |правитель6 = |год_правителя6 = | религия = Ислам (суннитского толка) |дополнительный_параметр1 = |содержимое_параметра1 = |Этап1 = |Дата1 = |Год1 = |Этап2 = |Дата2 = |Год2 = |Этап3 = |Дата3 = |Год3 = |Этап4 = |Дата4 = |Год4 = |Этап5 = |Дата5 = |Год5 = |Этап6 = |Дата6 = |Год6 = |Этап7 = |Дата7 = |Год7 = |Этап8 = |Дата8 = |Год8 = |Этап9 = |Дата9 = |Год9 = |Этап10 = |Дата10 = |Год10 = |Этап11 = |Дата11 = |Год11 = |дополнительный_параметр2 = |содержимое_параметра2 = |до = Конийский султанат |после = Турция |прим = }} Осма́нская импе́рия ( ), также Оттома́нская империя, Оттома́нская По́рта или просто По́рта — государство, созданное в 1299 году тюркскими племенами Османа I в северо-западной АнатолииEncyclopedia Britannica — Ottoman Empire, empire created by Turkish tribes in Anatolia. После падения Константинополя в 1453 году Османское государство стало именоваться империей. Падение Константинополя явилось важнейшим событием в развитии турецкой государственности, так как после победы 1453 года Османская империя окончательно закрепилась в Европе, что является важной характеристикой современной Турции. Империя достигла наибольшего возвышения в 1590 году. Её земли охватывали часть Европы, Азии и Африки. Правление османской династии длилось 623 года, с 27 июля по данным английского историка Эдварда Гиббона «27 июля 1299 года от Рождества Христова Осман I вторгся на территорию Никомедии…» ( ). Поэтому эта дата считается датой основания Османской империи 1299 года по 1 ноября 1922 года, когда монархия была упразднена. В XVI—XVII веках Османская империя достигла наивысшей точки своего влияния в период правления султана Сулеймана Великолепного. В этот период Османская империя была одной из самых могущественных стран мира — многонациональное, многоязычное государство, простиравшееся от южных границ Священной Римской империи — окраин Вены, Королевства Венгрия и Речи Посполитой на севере, до Йемена и Эритреи на юге, от Алжира на западе, до Азербайджана на востокеStephen Turnbull, The Ottoman Empire 1326—1699, Essential histories, vol. 62, Essential histories, 2003. article of the back cover. Под её владычеством находилась бо́льшая часть Юго-Восточной Европы, Западная Азия и Северная Африка . В начале XVII века империя состояла из 32 провинций и многочисленных вассальных государств, некоторые из которых были позже захвачены ею — в то время как другим была предоставлена автономияНекоторое время Османская империя владела далёкими от неё территориями посредством договоров о верности Османскому Султану и Халифу (например, после экспедиции в Ачех) или временным захватом (Например, островом Лансароте в 1585 году). . Столицей империи был Константинополь (Стамбул). Империя контролировала территории Средиземноморского бассейна. Османская империя являлась связующим звеном Европы и стран Востока на протяжении 6 веков. После международного признания Великого национального собрания Турции, 29 октября 1923 года после подписания Лозаннского мирного договора (24 июля 1923) было провозглашено создание Турецкой Республики, являвшейся преемницей Османской империи. 3 марта 1924 года был окончательно ликвидирован Османский халифат. Полномочия и обязанности халифата были переданы Великому национальному собранию Турции . Происхождение названия Название Османской империи на османском языке — Devlet-i ʿAliyye-yi ʿOsmâniyye(دَوْلَتِ عَلِيّهٔ عُثمَانِیّه), либо — Osmanlı Devleti (عثمانلى دولتى)Начиная с XIX века, для обозначения Османского государства использовалось Osmanlı Devleti. До XIX века такое название не было официальным. Но граждане Османской империи, тем не менее использовали Osmanlı Devleti для обозначения этого государства''. В современном турецком языке её именуют Osmanlı Devleti или Osmanlı İmparatorluğu. На Западе слова «Османская» и «Турция» использовались как взаимозаменяемые в период империи. Эта взаимосвязь перестала использоваться в 1920—1923 годы, когда у Турции появилось единое официальное название, используемое европейцами со времён сельджуков. История Образование Османской империи (1299—1453) thumb|left|[[Битва при Никополе (1396)|Битва при Никополе, 1396]] После распада Конийского султаната сельджуков (предков османов) в 1300-х годах Анатолия была разделена на несколько независимых бейликов. К 1300 году ослабленная Византийская империя потеряла бо́льшую часть своих земель в Анатолии, составивших 10 бейликов в Анатолии. Один из бейликов находился под управлением Османа I (1258 —1326), сына Эртогрула, со столицей в Эскишехире, в западной Анатолии. Осман I расширил границы своего бейлика, начав медленно продвигаться к границам Византийской империи. В этот период было создано османское правительство, организация которого менялась в течение всего существования империи. Это было жизненно важно для быстрого расширения империи. Правительство использовало социально-политическую систему, при которой религиозные и этнические меньшинства были полностью независимы от центральной власти. Эта религиозная терпимость привела к малому сопротивлению во время захвата турками новых территорийhttp://www.theotheristanbul.com/who-are-the-ottomans/ . Осман I поддерживал всех тех, кто способствовал достижению его цели. После смерти Османа I власть Османской империи начала распространяться над Восточным Средиземноморьем и Балканах. В 1324 году сын Османа I, Орхан захватил Бурсу и сделал её новой столицей Османского государства. Падение Бурсы означало потерю контроля Византии над Северо-Западной Анатолией. В 1352 году османы, переправившись через Дарданеллы, впервые самостоятельно ступили на европейскую землю, захватив стратегически важную крепость Цимпу. Христианские государства упустили ключевой момент, чтобы объединившись, выбить турок из Европы, и уже через несколько десятилетий, пользуясь междоусобицами в самой Византии, раздробленностью Болгарского царства, османы укрепившись и освоившись, захватили большую часть Фракии. В 1387 году, после осады, турки захватили крупнейший, после Константинополя, город империи, Салоники. Победа османов в битве при Косово в 1389 году, фактически, положила конец власти сербов в этом регионе и стала почвой для дальнейшего осуществления османской экспансии в Европе. Битва при Никополе 1396 года по праву считается последним крупным крестовым походом Средневековья, не смогшим остановить бесконечное наступление в Европе орд турок-османов. С расширением османских владений на Балканах, важнейшей задачей турок стал захват Константинополя. Османская империя на сотни километров контролировала все земли бывшей Византии, окружающие город. Напряжение византийцам временно сняло вторжение из глубин Азии, ещё одного среднеазиатского правителя Тимура в Анатолию, и его победа в Ангорской битве в 1402 году. Он взял в плен самого султана Баязида I. Пленение турецкого султана привело к развалу османской армии. В османской Турции началось междуцарствие, длившееся с 1402 по 1413 года. И опять благоприятный момент, дававший шанс укрепить свои силы, был упущен и растрачен на междоусобные войны и смуту между самими христианскими державами - Византией, Болгарским царством и распадавшимся Сербским королевством. Междуцарствие закончилось воцарением султана Мехмеда I. Часть османских владений на Балканах была потеряна после 1402 года (Салоники, Македония, Косово и т. д.), но вновь захвачена Мурадом II в 1430—1450 года. 10 ноября 1444 года Мурад II, пользуясь численным превосходством, разгромил соединённые венгерские, польские и валашские войска Владислава III и Яноша Хуньяди в битве при ВарнеBodnar, Edward W. Ciriaco d’Ancona e la crociata di Varna, nuove prospettive. Il Veltro 27, nos. 1-2 (1983): 235-51Halecki, Oscar, The Crusade of Varna. New York, 1943. Четыре года спустя, во второй битве на Косовом поле в 1448 году, Мурад II разгромил сербско-венгерско-валашские войска Яноша Хуньяди. Рост Османской империи (1453—1683) Экспансия и апогей (1453—1566) thumb|left|Османская армия до взятия Константинополя в 1453, [[Монастырь Молдовица]] Сын Мурада II, Мехмед II, преобразовал турецкое государство и армию. После длительной подготовки и двухмесячной осады, подавляющего численного перевеса турок и упорного сопротивления горожан, 29 мая 1453 года султан захватил столицу Византии, город Константинополь. Мехмед II уничтожил многовековой центр православия, Второй Рим, — каким был более тысячи лет Константинополь, сохранив лишь некое подобие церковного института для управления всем покорённым и (пока) не обращённым в ислам православным населением бывшей империи и славянских государств на Балканах. Задавленное налогами, гнётом и жёсткой властью мусульман, несмотря на исторически сложные отношения Византии и Западной Европы, большинство православного населения Османской империи предпочло бы перейти даже под власть ВенецииStone, Norman «Turkey in the Russian Mirror» pages 86-100 from Russia War, Peace and Diplomacy edited by Mark & Ljubica Erickson, Weidenfeld & Nicolson: London, 2004 page 94. XV—XVI века́ были так называемым периодом роста Османской империи. Империя успешно развивалась под грамотным политическим и экономическим управлением султанов. Были достигнуты определённые успехи в развитии экономики, так как османы контролировали основные сухопутные и морские торговые пути между Европой и Азией Поиски морского торгового пути из Европой в Азию были главной задачей Изабеллы I, поэтому она финансировала плавание Христофора Колумба, и, в целом, морских стран Европы, но они искали альтернативные торговые пути в Азию. (к примеру, K. D. Madan, Life and travels of Vasco Da Gama (1998), 9; I. Stavans, Imagining Columbus: the literary voyage (2001), 5; W.B. Wheeler and S. Becker, Discovering the American Past. A Look at the Evidence: to 1877 (2006), 105). Эта точка зрения необоснованно подверглась критике во влиятельной книге А. Либера («The Ottoman Turks and the Routes of Oriental Trade», English Historical Review, 120 (1915), 577—588), который считал рост Османской империи и начало поисков португальцами и испанцами морского пути в Азию совершенно не связанными между собой событиями. Его точка зрения не была общепринята. (см. K.M. Setton, The Papacy and the Levant (1204—1571), Vol. 2: The Fifteenth Century (Memoirs of the American Philosophical Society, Vol. 127) (1978), 335).. Султан Селим I значительно увеличил территории Османской империи на востоке и юге, нанеся поражение Сефевидам в Чалдыранской битве в 1514 году . Селим I также нанёс поражение мамлюкам и захватил Египет. С этого времени военно-морской флот империи присутствовал в Красном море. После захвата Египта турками, между Португальской и Османской империями началась конкуренция за доминирование в регионе. thumb|180px|[[Битва при Мохаче (1526)|Битва при Мохаче, 1526]] В 1521 году Сулейман Великолепный захватил Белград и в течение османо-венгерских войн захватил южную и центральную Венгрию . После битвы при Мохаче в 1526 году он разделил с Восточно-Венгерским королевством и Королевством Венгрия всю Венгрию. Вместе с этим он учредил представителей султана на европейских территориях. В 1529 году он осадил Вену, но несмотря на подавляющее численное превосходство, сопротивление венцев было таково, что взять её не смог . В 1532 году он ещё раз осадил Вену, но был разбит в битве за Кёсег . Вассальными княжествами Османской империи стали Трансильвания, Валахия и, отчасти, Молдавия. На востоке, турки в 1535 году взяли Багдад, получив контроль над Месопотамией и выход к Персидскому заливу. Франция и Османская империя, имея общую неприязнь к Габсбургам, стали союзниками. В 1543 году французско-османские войска под командованием Хайр-ад-Дина Барбароссы и Тургут-реиса одержали победу под Ниццей, в 1553 году — вторглись на Корсику и через несколько лет захватили её . За месяц до осады Ниццы французские артиллеристы совместно с турками участвовали в осаде Эстергома и разгромили венгров. После остальных побед турок, король Габсбургов Фердинанд I в 1547 году вынужден был признать власть турок-османов уже над Венгрией. К концу жизни Сулеймана I население Османской империи было огромно и насчитывало 15 000 000 человек . Кроме того, османский флот контролировал значительную часть Средиземного моряMansel, 61. К этому времени Османская империя добилась больших успехов в политической и военной организации государства, и в Западной Европе её часто сравнивали с Римской империей. К примеру, итальянский учёный Франческо Сансовино писал: Если бы мы тщательно исследовали их происхождение и подробно изучили их внутригосударственные отношения и внешние связи, мы могли бы сказать, что римские воинская дисциплина, выполнение приказаний и победы равны турецким… Во время военных кампаний турки способны есть очень мало, они непоколебимы, когда сталкиваются с трудными задачами, подчиняются своим командирам абсолютно и упорно воюют до победы… В мирное время они организуют разногласия и беспорядки между подданными ради восстановления абсолютной справедливости, что при этом выгодно самим им… Таким же образом, французский политик Жан Боден в своём труде La Méthode de l’histoire, опубликованном в 1560 году, писал: Предъявлять права на титул абсолютного правителя может лишь османский султан. Только он законно может претендовать на титул преемника Римского императора Мятежи и возрождение (1566—1683) thumb|180px|Османская миниатюра, изображающая османские войска и передовой отряд крымских татар в [[Сигетварская битва|Сигетварской битве]] thumb|left|Османская империя, 1481—1683 Сильные военные и бюрократические структуры прошлого века были ослаблены анархией в период правления слабовольных султанов. Турки постепенно отстали от европейцев в военном деле. Нововведение, сопровождающееся мощной экспансией, стало началом подавления растущего консерватизма верующих и интеллигентов . Но, несмотря на эти трудности, Османская империя продолжала оставаться главной экспансионистской державой, пока не потерпела поражение в битве за Вену в 1683 году, закончившей продвижение турок в Европе. Открытие новых морских путей в Азию позволило европейцам избежать монополии Османской империи. С открытием португальцами в 1488 году мыса Доброй Надежды начался ряд османско-португальских войн в Индийском океане, продолжавшихся в течение всего XVI века. С экономической точки зрения, колоссальный приток серебра испанцам, вывозившим его из Нового Света, вызвал резкое обесценивание валюты Османской империи и безудержную инфляцию. При Иване Грозном Московское царство захватило Поволжье и укрепилось на побережье Каспийского моря. В 1571 году крымский хан Девлет I Герай, при поддержке Османской империи, сжёг МосквуDavies (2007). Warfare, State and Society on the Black Sea Steppe,1500-1700.. p.16.. Но в 1572 году крымские татары потерпели поражение в битве при Молодях. Крымское ханство продолжило совершать набеги на Русь во время поздних налётов татаро-монголов на русские земли, и Восточная Европа продолжала оставаться под влиянием крымских татар до конца XVII века«The Crimean Tatars and their Russian-Captive Slaves». Eizo Matsuki, Mediterranean Studies Group at Hitotsubashi University.. В 1571 году войска Священной лиги одержали победу над турками в морском сражении при Лепанто. Это событие стало символическим ударом по репутации непобедимой Османской империи. Турки потеряли много людей, потери флота были значительно нижеKunt & Woodhead (Ed.) «Suleyman The Magnificent and his Age, The Ottoman Empire in the Early Modern World», Longman 1995, ISBD 0-582-03827-8, p. 53. Мощь османского флота быстро была восстановлена, и в 1573 году Порта склонила Венецию к подписанию мирного договора с Османской империей . Благодаря этому, турки укрепились в Северной Африке . thumb|[[Венская битва (1683)|Вторая осада Вены, 1683.]] Для сравнения, Габсбурги создали Военную Краину, защищавшую Габсбургскую монархию от турок . Ослабление кадровой политики Османской империи в войне с Габсбургской Австрией вызвало нехватку первой в вооружении в Тринадцатилетней войне. Это способствовало низкой дисциплине в армии и открытому неподчинению командованию . В 1585—1610 годах в Анатолии разгорелось восстание Джелали, в котором приняли участие секбаныместные войска на жалованье у правителей эялетов и санджаков.Inalcik, Halil. An Economic And Social History Of The Ottoman Empire, Vol 1 1300—1600. Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-57455-2, p. 24. К 1600 году население империи достигло 30 000 000 человек, и нехватка земли вызвала ещё большее давление на Порту . В 1635 году Мурад IV кратковременно захватил Ереван, в 1639 году — Багдад, восстановив там центральную власть . В период Султаната женщин империей правили матери султанов от имени сыновей. Наиболее влиятельными женщинами в период были Кёсем Султан и её невестка Турхан Хатидже, их политическое соперничество закончилось убийством первой в 1651 году. В эпоху Кёпрюлю великими визирями были представители албанского рода Кёпрюлю. Они осуществляли действенный контроль Османской империи. При содействии визирей Кёпрюлю турки возвратили себе Трансильванию, в 1669 году захватили Крит и в 1676 году — Подолье . Опорными пунктами турок в Подолье были Хотин и Каменец-Подольский . В мае 1683 году огромная турецкая армия под командованием Кара Мустафа-паши осадила Вену . Турки медлили с последним штурмом и были разгромлены в Венской битве в сентябре этого же года войсками Габсбургов, немцев и поляков . Поражение в битве вынудило турок 26 января 1699 года подписать со Священной Лигой Карловицкий мир, закончивший Великую Турецкую войну . Турки уступили Лиге многие территории . С 1695 года турки вели контрнаступление в Венгрии, оно закончилось сокрушительным поражением в битве при Зенте 11 сентября 1697 года . Стагнация и восстановление (1683—1827) thumb|left|Османская империя в 1801 году thumb|[[Селим III принимает сановников у «Врат блаженства» («Дер-и-Саадет») дворца Топкапы.]] В течение этого периода русские представляли большую опасность для Османской империи . В связи с этим, после поражения в Полтавской битве в 1709 Карл XII стал союзником турок . Карл XII склонил османского султана Ахмеда III объявить войну России. В 1711 османские войска разгромили русских на реке Прут . 21 июля 1718 года между Австрией и Венецией с одной стороны и Османской империей с другой стороны был подписан Пожаревацкий мир, завершивший на некоторое время войны Турции. Тем не менее, договор показал, что Османская империя находилась в обороне и была уже не в состоянии осуществлять экспансию в Европе . thumb|Османские войска отчаянно пытаются остановить продвигающихся русских во время [[Штурм Очакова|штурма Очакова в 1788 году.]] Вместе с Австрией Российская империя участвовала в Русско-турецкой войне 1735—1739 годов. Война закончилась Белградским мирным договором в 1739 году. По условиям мира Австрия уступала Османской империи Сербию и Валахию, а Азов, наоборот, отошёл Российской империи. Однако, не смотря на Белградский мир, Османская империя воспользовалась миром, в связи с войнами России и Австрии с Пруссией . В этот длительный период мира в Османской империи были проведены образовательные и технологические реформы, были созданы высшие учебные заведения (к примеру, Стамбульский технический университет) . В 1734 году в Турции было создано артиллерийское училище, в котором преподавали инструктора из Франции. Но мусульманское духовенство не одобрило этого шага сближения с европейскими странами, одобренного османским народомStone, Norman «Turkey in the Russian Mirror» pages 86-100 from Russia War, Peace and Diplomacy edited by Mark & Ljubica Erickson, Weidenfeld & Nicolson: London, 2004 page 97. С 1754 года училище стало работать в тайне. В 1726 году Ибрахим Мутеферрика, убедив османское духовенство в продуктивности книгопечатания, обратился к султану Ахмеду III на разрешение печатания антирелигиозной литературы[http://vitrine.library.uu.nl/wwwroot/en/texts/Rarqu54.htm Presentation of Katip Çelebi, Kitâb-i Cihân-nümâ li-Kâtib Çelebi] . С 1729 по 1743 в Османской империи издавались его 17 трудов в 23 томах, тираж каждого тома составил от 500 до 1000 экземпляровWilliam J. Watson, «Ibrahim Muteferrika and Turkish Incunabula», in Journal of the American Oriental Society, Vol. 88, No. 3 (1968), p. 435.. Под видом преследования польского революционера-беглеца русская армия вошла в Балту — османский форпост на границе с Россией, учинив массовую резню, и сожгла его . Это событие спровоцировало начало Османской империей русско-турецкой войны 1768—1774 годов. В 1774 году между османами и русскими был заключен Кючук-Кайнарджийский мирный договор, завершивший войну . Согласно договору, с христиан Валахии и Молдавии был снят религиозный гнёт . thumb|left|Шествие Султана в Стамбуле, В течение XVIII—XIX веков последовал целый ряд войн между Османской и Российской империями. В конце XVIII века Турция потерпела ряд поражений в войнах с Россией. И турки пришли к выводу, что для избежания дальнейших поражений Османская армия должна пройти модернизацию. В 1789—1807 Селим III провёл военную реформу, сделав первые серьёзные попытки реорганизировать армию по европейскому образцу. Благодаря реформе были ослаблены реакционные течения янычар, которые к тому времени были уже неэффективны. Однако, в 1804 и 1807 годах они поднимали восстания против реформы. В 1807 Селим был посажен заговорщиками под стражу, а в 1808 году убит. В 1826 году Махмуд II ликвидировал янычарский корпус. Сербская революция 1804—1815 годов стала началом эры романтического национализма на Балканах. Балканскими странами был поднят Восточный вопрос. В 1830 году Османская империя де-юре признала сюзеренитет Сербии Berend, Tibor Iván, History derailed: Central and Eastern Europe in the long nineteenth century, (University of California Press Ltd, 2003), 127.. В 1821 году греки подняли восстание против Порты. За греческим восстанием на Пелопоннесе последовало восстание в Молдавии, которое кончилось в 1829 году её де-юре независимостью. В середине XIX века европейцы называли Османскую империю «Больной человек Европы». В 1860—1870 года сюзерены осман — княжества Сербия, Валахия, Молдавия и Черногория обрели полную независимость. Упадок и модернизация (1828—1908) thumb|Османские войска штурмуют форт Шефкетиль во время [[Крымская война|Крымской войны]] В период Танзимата (1839—1876) Порта провела конституционные реформы, которые привели к созданию армии, комплектуемой по призыву, реформирования банковской системы, замены религиозного закона на светский и замены заводов на гильдии. 23 октября 1840 года в Стамбуле было открыто министерство почтовой связи Османской империи . В 1847 году Сэмюэл Морзе получил патент на телеграф от Султана Абдул-Меджида I . После успешного испытания телеграфа, 9 августа 1847 годаTürk Telekom: History турки начали строительство первой телеграфной линии Стамбул-Эдирне-ШуменNTV Tarih history magazine, issue of July 2011. «Sultan Abdülmecid: İlklerin Padişahı», page 49. . В 1876 году в Османской империи была принята . В в Турции был создан парламент, упразднённый султаном в 1878 году. Уровень образования христиан в Османской империи был намного выше образования мусульман, что вызвало большое недовольство последнихStone, Norman «Turkey in the Russian Mirror» pages 86-100 from Russia War, Peace and Diplomacy edited by Mark & Ljubica Erickson, Weidenfeld & Nicolson: London, 2004 page 95.. В 1861 году в Османской империи насчитывалась 571 начальная школа и 94 средних школ для христиан, в которых учились 14 000 детей, что превышало число школ для мусульман. Поэтому в дальнейшем изучение Арабского языка и Исламской теологии было невозможно. В свою очередь, более высокий уровень образования христиан позволил им играть большую роль в экономике. В 1911 году из 654 оптовых компаний Стамбула, 528 принадлежали этническим грекам. В свою очередь, Крымская война 1853—1856 годов стала продолжением длительного соперничества крупнейших европейских держав за земли Османской империи. 4 августа 1854 года во время Крымской войныDouglas Arthur Howard: «The History of Turkey», page 71. Османская империя взяла свой первый кредит. Война стала причиной массовой эмиграции крымских татар из России — эмигрировало около 200 000 человек . К концу Кавказской войны 90 % черкесов покинули Кавказ и обосновались в Османской империиMemoirs of Miliutin, «the plan of action decided upon for 1860 was to cleanse ochistit' the mountain zone of its indigenous population», per Richmond, W. The Northwest Caucasus: Past, Present and Future. Routledge. 2008.. Многие нации Османской империи в XIX веке охватил . Зарождение национального сознания и этнического национализма в Османской империи было главной её проблемой. Турки сталкивались с национализмом не только у себя в стране, но и за её пределами. Число революционных в стране резко возросло. Восстания в Османской империи в XIX веке были чреваты серьёзными последствиями, и это повлияло на направление политики Порты в начале XX века. thumb|left|Торжественное открытие здания в [[Долмабахче|дворце Долмабахче в 1876 году.]] Русско-турецкая война 1877—1878 годов закончилась решительной победой Российской империи. В результате, оборона турок в Европе резко ослабла; Болгария была очищена от турок и обрела независимость, а также и Румыния, Сербия. В 1878 году Австро-Венгрия аннексировала османские провинции Боснийский вилайет и Новопазарский Санджак, но турки не признали вхождение их в состав этого государства и всеми силами пытались вернуть их обратно. В свою очередь, после Берлинского конгресса 1878 года, британцы начали агитационную деятельность за возвращение туркам территорий на БалканахA. J. P. Taylor, The Struggle for Mastery in Europe: 1848—1918 (1954) pp 228-54. В 1878 году англичанам было передано правление Кипром. В 1882 году британские войска вторглись в Египет, якобы для подавления , захватив его. В 1894—1896 годах в результате массовых убийств армян в Османской империи было убито от 100 000 до 300 000 человекAkcam, Taner. A Shameful Act: The Armenian Genocide and the Question of Turkish Responsibility. New York: Metropolitan Books, 2006, p. 42. ISBN 0-8050-7932-7.. После сокращения в размерах Османской империи, многие балканские мусульмане переселились в её пределыMann, Michael (2005), The dark side of democracy: explaining ethnic cleansing, Cambridge University Press, p. 118Todorova, Maria (2009), Imagining the Balkans, Oxford University Press, p. 175. К 1923 году в состав Турции вошли Анатолия и Восточная Фракияeditors: Matthew J. Gibney, Randall Hansen, Immigration and Asylum: From 1900 to the Present, Vol. 1, ABC-CLIO, 2005, p.437 Read quote: «Muslims had been the majority in Anatolia, the Crimea, the Balkans and the Caucasus and a plurality in southern Russia and sections of Romania. Most of these lands were within or contiguous with the Ottoman Empire. By 1923, only Anatolia, eastern Thrace and a section of the south-eastern Caucasus remained to the Muslim land.». Распад Османской империи (1908—1922) thumb|left|Провозглашение [[Младотурецкая революция|младотурецкого правительства лидерами Миллета.]] Османская империя уже давно называлась «больным человеком Европы». К 1914 году она потеряла все свои территории в Европе и Северной Африке. К тому времени население Османской империи насчитывало 28 000 000 человек, из которых 17 000 000 проживало в Анатолии, 3 000 000 — в Сирии, Ливане и Палестине, 2 500 000 — в Ираке, остальные 5 500 000 — на Аравийском полуостровеŞevket Pamuk, «The Ottoman Economy in World War I» in Stephen Broadberry and Mark Harrison, eds. The Economics of World War I (2005) pp 112-36, esp. p 112. После младотурецкой революции 3 июля 1908 года в Османской империи началась . Султан объявил о восстановлении конституции 1876 года и вновь созвал Парламент. Приход к власти младотурок означал начало распада Османской империи. Воспользовавшись гражданскими беспорядками, Австро-Венгрия, выведя свои войска из Новопазарского Санджака, отошедшего туркам, ввела их в Боснию и Герцеговину, аннексировав её. В ходе Итало-турецкой войны 1911—1912 годов Османская империя лишилась Ливии, и Балканский союз объявил ей войну. Империя потеряла все свои территории на Балканах за время Балканских войн, кроме Восточной Фракии и Адрианополя. 400 000 балканских мусульман, боясь расправы со стороны греков, сербов и болгар, отступали вместе с османской армией . Немцами было предложено строительство железнодорожной линии в Ираке. Железная дорога была построена лишь частично. В 1914 году Британская империя купила эту железную дорогу, продолжив её строительство. Железная дорога сыграла особую роль в возникновении Первой мировой войны. thumb|[[Мехмед VI, последний султан Османской империи, покидает Стамбул, 1922.]] В ноябре 1914 года Османская империя вступила в Первую мировую войну на стороне Центральных держав, приняв участие в боевых действиях на Ближнем Востоке. В течение войны Османская империя одержала несколько существенных побед (например, Дарданелльская операция, Осада Эль-Кута), но и понесла несколько серьёзных поражений (к примеру, на Кавказском фронте). До нашествия турок-сельджуков, на территории современной Турции находились христианские государства ромеев и армян, и даже после того, как турки захватили греческие и армянские земли, в 18 веке греки и армяне всё ещё составляли 2/3 местного населения, в 19 веке — 1/2 населения, в начале ХХ века 50-60% составляло местное коренное христианское население. Всё изменилось в конце Первой мировой войны в результате геноцида греков, ассирийцев и армян, проведённого турецкой армией. В 1915 году русские войска продолжали наступление в Восточной Анатолии , тем самым спасая армян от уничтожения туркамиBalakian, Peter. The Burning Tigris: The Armenian Genocide and America’s Response. New York: Perennial, 2003. ISBN 0-06-019840-0 Akcam. A Shameful Act, pp. 109—204.. В 1916 году на Ближнем Востоке вспыхнуло Арабское восстание, которое переломило ход событий в пользу Антанты. 30 октября 1918 года было подписано Мудросское перемирие, закончившее Первую мировую войну. За ним последовали оккупация Константинополя и раздел Османской империи. По условиям Севрского мирного договора разделённая территория Османской империи была закреплена между державами Антанты. Оккупации Константинополя и Измира привели к началу турецкого национального движения. Война за независимость Турции 1919—1922 годов окончилась победой турок под руководством Мустафы Кемаля Ататюрка. 1 ноября 1922 года был упразднён султанат, а 17 ноября 1922 года последний султан Османской империи Мехмед VI покинул страну. 29 октября 1923 года Великое национальное собрание Турции объявило о создании Турецкой республики. 3 марта 1924 года был упразднён халифат. Форма правления thumb|200px|Послы в дворце [[Топкапы.]] Государственная организация Османской империи была очень проста. Её главными направлениями были военная и гражданская администрации. Высшей должностью в стране был султан. Гражданская система была основана на административных единицах, построенных на характерных особенностях регионов. Турки использовали систему, при которой государство контролировало духовенство (как в Византийской империи). Определённые доисламские традиции турок, сохранившиеся после введения в оборот административной и судебной систем из мусульманского Ирана, остались важными в административных кругах Османской империи . Основной задачей государства была оборона и расширение империи, а также обеспечение безопасности и сбалансированности внутри страны ради сохранения властиNaim Kapucu,Hamit Palabıyık «''Turkish public administration: from tradition to the modern age''», p 77. Ни одна из династий мусульманского мира не находилось так долго у власти, как династия османовAntony Black, ibid, page 197. Династия османов была турецкого происхождения. Одиннадцать раз османский султан свергался недругами как враг народа. В истории Османской империи было лишь 2 попытки свержения османской династии, обе окончившиеся неудачей, что свидетельствовало о силе турок-османов. Высокое положение халифата, управлявшегося султаном, в Исламе позволило создать туркам османский халифат. Османский султан (или падишах, «царь царей») был единственным правителем империи и являлся олицетворением государственной власти, хотя он не всегда осуществлял абсолютный контроль. Новым султаном всегда становился один из сынов прежнего султана. Прочная система образования дворцовой школы была направлена на ликвидацию неподходящих возможных наследников и создания поддержки для правящей элиты преемника. Дворцовые школы, в которых учились будущие государственные чиновники, были не обособленны. В Медресе ( ) учились мусульмане, здесь преподавали учёные и государственные чиновники. Материальную поддержку оказывали вакуфы, что позволяло детям из бедных семей получить высшее образованиеBernard Lewis, Istanbul and the civilization of the Ottoman Empire, p. 151, христиане же учились в эндеруне , куда набирались ежегодно 3 000 мальчиков-христиан от 8 до 12 лет из 40 семей из населения Румелии и/или Балкан (девширме)Kemal H Karpat, Social Change and Politics in Turkey: A Structural-Historical Analysis, p. 204. [[Файл:Thomas allom, c1840, The Enterance to Divan.png|thumb|left| Ворота (Bâb-ı Âlî) Блистательной Порты]] Несмотря на то, что султан был верховным монархом, государственная и исполнительная власть была возложена на политиков. Между советниками и министрами в органе самоуправления (диван, в XVII веке был переименован в Порту) шла политическая борьба. Ещё во времена бейлика диван состоял из старейшин. Позже вместо старейшин в состав дивана вошли армейские офицеры и местная знать (к примеру, религиозные и политические деятели). Начиная с 1320 года, великий визирь выполнял некоторые обязанности султана. Великий визирь был полностью независим от султана, он мог как угодно распоряжаться наследственным имуществом султана, отправлять в отставку любого и контролировать все сферы. Начиная с конца XVI века, султан перестал участвовать в политической жизни государства, и великий визирь стал де-факто правителем Османской империиAntony Black (2001), «The state of the House of Osman (devlet-ı al-ı Osman)» in The History of Islamic Political Thought: From the Prophet to the Present, p. 199. thumb|Тугра [[Сулейман I|Сулеймана Великолепного (1520)]] На всём протяжении истории Османской империи было много случаев, когда правители вассальных Османской империи княжеств действовали не согласовывая действия с султаном и даже против его. После Младотурецкой революции Османская империя стала конституционной монархией. Султан уже не имел исполнительной власти. Был создан парламент с делегатами от всех провинций. Они образовали . Увеличивающейся стремительно в размерах империей руководили преданные, опытные люди (албанцы, фанариоты, армяне, сербы, венгры и другие). Христиане, мусульмане и евреи полностью изменили систему управления в Османской империиInalcik, Halil. «The Policy of Mehmed II toward the Greek Population of Istanbul and the Byzantine Buildings of the City.» Dumbarton Oaks Papers 23, (1969): 229—249.pg236. В Османской империи было эклектичное правление, что сказывалось даже на дипломатической корреспонденции с другими державами. Первоначально переписка осуществлялась на греческом языкеDonald Quataert, 2. Все османские султаны имели 35 персональных знаков — тугр, которыми они подписывались. Вырезанные на печати султана, они содержали имя султана и его отца. А также высказывания и молитвы. Самой первой тугрой была тугра Орхана I. Аляповатая тугра, изображённая в традиционном стиле, была основой османской каллиграфии. Закон thumb|Судебный процесс в Османской империи, 1877 thumb|140px|left|[[Кадиаскер или верховный судья, XVIII век.]] Османская правовая система была основана на религиозном праве. Османская империя была построена по принципу местного законоведенияLauren A. Benton, Law and Colonial Cultures: Legal Regimes in World History, 1400—1900", pp 109—110. Правовое управление в Османской империи было полной противоположностью центральной власти и местным органам управления. Могущество османского султана сильно зависело от министерства правового развития, которое удовлетворяло нужды миллета. Османское законоведение преследовало цель объединения различных кругов в культурном и религиозном отношениях. В Османской империи было 3 судебных системы: первая — для мусульман, вторая — для немусульманского населения (во главе этой системы стояли иудеи и христиане, управлявшие соответствующими религиозными общинами) и третья — так называемая, система «торговых судов». Вся эта система управлялась — системой законов, основанной на доисламских ''Ясе'' и ''Торе''. Канун также был светским правом, издававшимсяВсемирная исламская политико-правовая мысль — Исламская интернет-библиотека Романа Пашкова султаном, которое разрешало проблемы, не разобранные в шариате. Эти судебные разряды были не вполне исключением: первые мусульманские суды также использовались для урегулирования конфликтов при мене или споров сутяжников-иноверцев, и евреев и христиан, часто обращавшимся к ним для разрешения конфликтов. Правительство Османской империи не вмешивалось в немусульманские правовые системы, несмотря на то, что оно могло вмешаться в них с помощью наместников. Правовая система шариата была создана путём объединения Корана, Хадиса, Иджмы, Кияса и местных обычаев. Обе системы (канун и шариат) преподавались в юридических школах Стамбула. Реформы в период Танзимата существенно повлияли на правовую систему в Османской империи. В 1877 году частное право (за исключением семейного права) было кодифицировано в Маджалле. Позднее были кодифицированы торговое право, уголовное право и гражданский процесс. Армия thumb|180px|left|Гофмейстер султана Мурада IV с [[Янычары|янычарами.]] thumb|Германская открытка, изображающая [[Флот Османской империи|османские корабли во главе с линейным крейсером Явуз (''Гёбен''). В верхнем левом углу портрет Султана Мехмеда V.]] Первая военная часть османской армии была создана в конце XIII века Османом I из членов племени, населявшего холмы Западной Анатолии. Военная система стала сложной организационной единицей в первые годы существования Османской империи. Османская армия имела комплексную систему вербовки и феодальной обороны. Основным родом войск были янычары, сипахи, акинчи и оркестр янычар. Османская армия считалась когда-то одной из самых современных армий в мире. Она была одной из первых армий, которая использовала мушкеты и артиллерийские орудия. Турки впервые использовали фальконет во время осады Константинополя в 1422 году. Удача конных войск в сражении зависела от их быстродействия и маневренности, а не толстой брони лучников и мечников, их и арабских лошадей (предки чистокровных лошадей для скачек)Milner The Godolphin Arabian pp. 3-6Wall Famous Running Horses p. 8 и прикладной тактики. Ухудшение боеспособности османской армии началось в середине XVII века и продолжилось после Великой Турецкой войны. В XVIII веке турки одержали несколько побед над Венецией, однако в Европе уступила русским некоторые территории. В XIX веке прошла модернизация османской армии и страны в целом. В 1826 году султан Махмуд II ликвидировал янычарский корпус и создал современную османскую армию. Армия Османской империи была первой армией, нанявшей иностранных инструкторов и отправившей своих офицеров учиться в Западную Европу. Соответственно, в Османской империи разгорелось младотурецкое движение, когда эти офицеры, получив образование, вернулись на Родину. thumb|left|180px|Османские [[Сипахи — элитные кавалерийские войска.]] thumb| во время [[Балканские войны|Балканских войн 1912—1913 годов.]] Активное участие в турецкой экспансии в Европе принимал также османский флот. Именно благодаря флоту, турки захватили Северную Африку. Потеря турками Греции в 1821 году и Алжира в 1830 году ознаменовали начало ослабления военной мощи османского флота и контроля над далёкими заморскими территориями. Султан Абдул-Азиз попытался восстановить мощь османского флота, создав один из крупнейших флотов в мире (3-е место после Великобритании и Франции). В 1886 году на верфи в Барроу в Великобритании была построена первая подводная лодка военно-морского флота Османской империи . Тем не менее, терпящая крах экономика не могла больше поддерживать флот. Султан Абдул-Хамид II, не доверявший турецким адмиралам, вставшим на сторону реформатора Мидхата-паши, утверждал, что многочисленный флот, требующий дорогого содержания, не поможет выиграть русско-турецкую войну 1877—1878 годов. Он отправил всё турецкие корабли в залив Золотой Рог, где они гнили в течение 30 лет. После младотурецкой революции 1908 года, партия «Единение и прогресс» предприняла попытку воссоздать мощный османский флот. В 1910 году младотурки начали собирать пожертвования для закупки новых кораблей. История началась в 1909 году . ( ) было открыто 3 июля 1912 года в районе Ешилкёй города Стамбула. Благодаря открытию первого лётного училища, в стране началось активное развитие военной авиации. Было увеличено количество военных пилотов рядового состава, из-за чего была увеличена численность вооружённых сил Османской империи. В мае 1913 года в Османской империи была открыта первая в мире авиационная школа для обучения лётчиков управлению самолётов-разведчиков и создано отдельное разведывательное подразделение. В июне 1914 года в Турции была основана школа военно-морской авиации ( ). С началом Первой мировой войны процесс модернизации в государстве резко остановился. ВВС Османской империи сражались на многих фронтах Первой мировой войны (В Галиции, на Кавказе и в Йемене). Административное деление Османской империи Административное деление Османской империи основывалось на военной администрации, которая управляла субъектами государства. Вне этой системы были вассальные и даннические государства. Экономика thumb|180px|Банкнота 1852 года в 20 [[Турецкий куруш|куруш]] Правительство Османской империи проводило стратегию развития Бурсы, Адрианополя и Константинополя как крупных торговых и промышленных центров, в разное время являвшимися столицами государстваHalil İnalcık, Studies in the economic history of the Middle East : from the rise of Islam to the present day / edited by M. A. Cook. London University Press, Oxford U. P. 1970, p. 209 ISBN 0-19-713561-7. Поэтому Мехмед II и его преемник Баязид II поощряли миграцию евреев-ремесленников и евреев-купцов в Стамбул и другие крупные порты. Однако, в Европе евреи всюду преследовались христианами. Именно поэтому еврейское население Европы иммигрировало в Османскую империю, где турки нуждались в евреях. Экономическая мысль Османской империи была тесно связана с основной концепцией государства и общества Ближнего Востока, в основе которой лежала цель укрепления власти и расширения территории государства — всё это осуществлялось так как Османская империя имела большие ежегодные доходы благодаря процветанию производительного классаHalil İnalcık, Studies in the economic history of the Middle East : from the rise of Islam to the present day / edited by M. A. Cook. London University Press, Oxford U. P. 1970, p. 217 ISBN 0-19-713561-7. Конечной целью являлось увеличение государственных доходов без ущерба развитию регионов, так как ущерб мог вызвать социальные беспорядки, и неизменность традиционной структуры общества. Структура казначейства и канцелярии была развита в Османской империи лучше, чем в других исламских государствах, и до XVII века Османская империя оставалась ведущей организацией в этих структурах. Эта структура была разработана чиновниками-писцами (также известны как «литературные работники») как особая группа отчасти высококвалифицированных богословов, которая переросла в профессиональную организацию. Действенность этой профессиональной финансовой организации поддерживалась великими государственными деятелями Османской империи . Структура экономики государства была обусловлена её геополитической структурой. Османская империя, находившись посередине между Западом и Арабским миром, блокировала сухопутные пути на восток, что заставило португальцев и испанцев отправиться на поиски новых путей в страны Востока. Империя контролировала дорогу специй, по которой когда-то проходил Марко Поло. В 1498 году португальцы, обогнув Африку, установили торговые связи с Индией, в 1492 году Христофор Колумб открыл Багамские острова. В это время Османская империя достигла расцвета — власть султана распространялась на 3 континента. Согласно современным исследованиям ухудшение отношений между Османской империи и Центральной Европой было вызвано открытием новых морских путей. Это прослеживалось в том, что европейцы больше не искали сухопутные пути на Восток, а следовали туда морскими путями. В 1849 году был подписан Балталиманский договор, благодаря которому английские и французские рынки стали наравне с османскими. Благодаря развитию коммерческих центров, открытию новых путей, увеличению количества обрабатываемых земель и международной торговле, государство осуществляло основные экономические процессы. Но в общей сложности, основными интересами государства были финансы и политика. Но османские чиновники, создавшие социальный и политический строи империи, не могли не видеть преимущества капиталистической и торговой экономики западноевропейских государствHalil inalcik, Studies in the economic history of the Middle East : from the rise of Islam to the present day / edited by M. A. Cook. London University Press, Oxford U. P. 1970, p. 218 ISBN 0-19-713561-7. Демография thumb|left|Вид Стамбула (Старый город) и [[Галатский мост|Галатского моста. Вид из залива Золотой Рог. Около 1880—1893.]] thumb|left|Вид [[Галата|Галаты и Галатского моста. Вид из залива Золотой Рог. Около 1880—1893.]] Первая перепись населения Османской империи произошла в начале XIX века. Официальные результаты переписи 1831 года и последующих годов публиковались правительством, однако, перепись шла не всех слоёв населения, а лишь отдельных. К примеру, в 1831 году шла перепись только мужского населения . Непонятно из-за чего население страны в XVIII веке было ниже, чем в XVI векеLeila Erder and Suraiya Faroqhi, Population Rise and Fall in Anatolia 1550—1620, Middle Eastern Studies, Vol. 15, No. 3 (Oct., 1979), pp. 322—345. Тем не менее население империи стало увеличиваться и к 1800 году достигла 25 000 000 — 32 000 000 человек, из которых 10 000 000 проживало в Европе, 11 000 000 — в Азии и 3 000 000 — в Африке. Плотность населения Османской империи в Европе была в два раза выше, чем плотность населения Анатолии, плотность которой, в свою очередь, была в 3 раза выше, чем в Ираке и Сирии и в 5 раз выше, чем в АравииQuataert, D, 2000, op cit, pp. 110-11. В 1914 году численность населения государства насчитывало 18 500 000 человек. К этому времени территория страны сократилась примерно в 3 раза. А это значило, что численность населения увеличилось практически в 2 раза. К концу существования империи средняя продолжительность жизни в ней была 49 лет, несмотря на то, что ещё в XIX веке этот показатель был крайне низким и составлял 20-25 летIbid, p. 112. Такая малая продолжительность жизни в XIX веке была обусловлена эпидемическими заболеваниями и голодом, которые, в свою очередь, были вызваны дестабилизацией и демографическими изменениями. В 1785 году около одной шестой населения османского Египта умерло от чумы. В течение всего XVIII века численность населения Алеппо сократилась на 20 %. В 1687—1731 годах населения Египта голодало 6 раз, последний же голод в Османской империи разразился в 1770-х годах в АнатолииIbid, p. 113. Избежать голод в последующие года удалось благодаря улучшению санитарных условий, здравоохранения и началу транспортировки продуктов питания в города государства. Население начало перебираться в портовые города, что было вызвано началом развития пароходства и железных дорог. В 1700—1922 годах в Османской империи шёл процесс активного роста городов. Благодаря улучшению системы здравоохранения и санитарных условий, города Османской империи стали более привлекательными для жизни. Особенно в портовых городах шёл активный рост населения. К примеру, в Салониках численность населения увеличилась с 55 000 в 1800 году до 160 000 в 1912 году, в Измире — со 150 000 в 1800 году до 300 000 в 1914 годуIbid, p. 114; Pamuk, S, «The Ottoman Empire and the World Economy: The Nineteenth Century», International Journal of Middle East Studies, Cambridge University Press, Vol. 23, No. 3, Aug. 1991. В некоторые регионах шло снижение численности населения. Например, численность населения Белграда снизилась с 25 000 до 8 000, причиной чего была борьба за власть в городеIbid, p. 114. Таким образом, численность населения в разных регионах была различна. Экономическая и политическая миграции оказали отрицательное воздействие на империю. Например, аннексия русскими и габсбургами Крыма и Балкан привели к беженству всех мусульман, населявших эти территории, — около 200 000 крымских татар бежало в ДобруджуIbid, p. 115. В 1783—1913 году в Османскую империю иммигрировало 5 000 000 — 7 000 000 человек, 3 800 000 из которых были выходцами из России. Миграция сильно повлияла на политическую напряжённость между различными частями империи вследствие чего больше не существовало различий между разными слоями населения. Уменьшилось число ремесленников, торговцев, промышленников и земледельцевIbid, p. 116. Начиная с XIX века, в Османскую империю началась массовая эмиграция всех мусульман (так называемое мухаджирыJustin McCarthy, Death and Exile: The Ethnic Cleansing of Ottoman Muslims, 1821—2000, Princeton, N.J: Darwin Press, c1995) с Балкан. К концу существования Османской империи, в 1922 году, бо́льшая часть мусульман, проживавших в государстве, были эмигрантами из Российской империи. Языки Официальным языком Османской империи являлся османский язык. Был подвержен сильному влиянию персидского и арабского языков. Наиболее распространёнными языками в азиатской части страны были: османский (на котором говорило население Анатолии и Балкан, за исключением Албании и Боснии), персидский (на котором говорила знатьPersian historiography and geography, Bertold Spuler,M. Ismail Marcinkowski, page 69, 2003) и арабский (на котором говорило населения Аравии, Северной Африки, Ирака, Кувейта и Леванта), в азиатской части также были распространены курдский, армянский, новоарамейские языки, понтийский и каппадокийский греческий; в европейской — албанский, греческий, сербский, болгарский и арумынский языки. В последние 2 века существования империи эти языки уже не использовались населением: персидский был языком литературы, арабский использовался для религиозных обрядов. Из-за низкого уровня грамотности населения для обращений простых людей к правительству использовались специальные люди, которые составляли прошения . Национальные же меньшинства разговаривали на родных языках (Махалля). В мультиязычных городах и деревнях население говорило на разных языках, причём, не все люди, проживавшие в мегаполисах, знали османский язык. Религии Ислам thumb|Каллиграфическое письмо на [[Фриттовый фарфор|фриттовом фарфоре, изображающее имена Бога, Мухаммеда и первых халифов. Ок. 1727 года, Исламская Ближневосточная Галерея, Музей Виктории и Альберта .]] До принятия Ислама тюрки были шаманистами. Распространение Ислама началось после победы Аббасидов в Таласской битве 751 года. Во второй половине VIII века бо́льшая часть огузов (предков сельджуков и турок) приняла Ислам. В XI веке огузы поселились в Анатолии, что способствовало его распространению там. В 1514 году султан Селим I устроил массовую резню шиитов, живших в Анатолии, которых он считал еретиками, при чём было убито 40 000 человекGeorge C. Kohn (2007.) Dictionary of Wars. Infobase Publishing. p. 385. ISBN 0-8160-6577-2. Христианство и Иудаизм thumb|left|[[Мехмед II|Мехмед Завоеватель и Константинопольский Патриарх Геннадий Схоларий.]] Свобода христиан, проживавших в Османской империи, была ограничена, так как турки относили их к «гражданам второго сорта». Права христиан и иудеев считались не равными правам турок: показания христиан против турок не принимались судом. Они не могли носить оружие, ездить на лошадях, их дома не могли быть выше домов мусульман и также имели много других правовых ограниченийAkcam, Taner. A Shameful Act: The Armenian Genocide and the Question of Turkish Responsibility. New York: Metropolitan Books, 2006 p. 24 ISBN 0-8050-7932-7. На протяжении всего существования Османской империи с немусульманского населения взимался налог — Девширме. Периодически, в Османской империи проходила мобилизация мальчиков-христиан доподросткового возраста, которые после призыва воспитывались как мусульманеShaw and Shaw. History of the Ottoman Empire, pp. 112—129.. Эти мальчики обучались искусству управления государством или формированием правящего класса и созданием элитных войск (Янычары). Согласно системе миллета, немусульмане являлись гражданами империи, но не имели прав, которые имели мусульмане. Система православного миллета была создана ещё при Юстиниане I, и применялась до конца существования Византийской империи. Христиане, как наибольшая немусульманская группа населения в Османской империи, имели ряд особых привилегий в политике и торговле, и поэтому платили более высокие налоги, чем мусульмане«The Divinely-Protected, Well-Flourishing Domain: The Establishment of the Ottoman System in the Balkan Peninsula », Sean Krummerich, Loyola University New Orleans, The Student Historical Journal, volume 30 (1998-99)Turkish Toleration, The American Forum for Global Education. После падения Константинополя в 1453 году Мехмед II не вырезал христиан города, а наоборот, даже сохранил их институции (к примеру, Константинопольская православная церковь). В 1461 году Мехмед II основал Армянский патриархат Константинополя. Во времена же Византийской империи армяне считались еретиками и поэтому не могли строить церкви в городе. В 1492 году во время Испанской инквизиции Баязид II направил турецкий флот в Испанию для спасения мусульман и сефардов, которые вскоре осели на территории Османской империи. Отношения Порты с Константинопольской православной церковью, в основном, носили мирный характер, репрессии же были редки. Структура церкви была сохранена в неприкосновенности, но она находилась под строгим контролем турок. После прихода к власти в XIX веке националистически настроенных новых османов политика Османской империи приобрела черты национализма и османизма. Болгарская православная церковь была распущена и помещена под юрисдикцию Греческой православной церкви. В 1870 году султан Абдул-Азиз основал Болгарский экзархат Греческой православной церкви и восстановил её автономию. Похожие миллеты сложились из разных религиозных общин, включая миллет из евреев во главе которого стоял главный раввин и миллет из армян, во главе которого стоял епископ. Культура thumb|[[Новая мечеть (Стамбул)|Новая мечеть и египетский базар в районе Стамбула Эминёню, около 1895 года.]] Территории, которые входили в состав Османской империи, в основном, являлись прибрежными районами Средиземного и Чёрного моря. Соответственно, культура этих территорий была основана на традициях местного населения. После захвата новых территорий в Европе, турки перенимали некоторые культурные традиции завоёванных областей (архитектурные стили, кухня, музыка, отдых, форма правления). Межкультурные браки сыграли большую роль в формировании культуры османской элиты. Многочисленные традиции и культурные особенности, перенятые от покорённых народов, были развиты турками-османами, что в дальнейшем привело к смешению традиций народов, проживавших на территории Османской империи, и культурной идентичности турок-осман. Литература 180px|thumb|left|180px|[[Эвлия Челеби — авантюрист XVII века и автор книг о путешествиях.]] Основными направлениями османской литературы являлись поэзия и проза. Однако преобладающим жанром была поэзия. До начала XIX века в Османской империи не писалось фантастических рассказов. Такие жанры, как роман, рассказ отсутствовали даже в и . Османская поэзия была ритуальным и символическим видом искусства. Архитектура Прикладное искусство Кухня Общество Наука и техника См. также * Османская Венгрия * Османская Армения * Османская Греция * Османский Египет * Административное деление Османской империи * Владения Османской империи * Список правителей Османской империи * Список визирей Османской империи * Культура Османской империи * Османские султаны * Османский пиастр * Падение Константинополя * История Турции * Геноцид армян * Британская Турецкая компания * Распад Османской империи * Список крупнейших империй * Титулы в Османской империи Комментарии Примечания Литература * * Ссылки * * Ottoman Text Archive Project — University of Washington * The Ottoman Empire: Resources — University of Michigan * The Ottoman Empire: A Chronological Outline * Information about Ottomans * Турция в Азии Категория:Османская империя Категория:Появились в 1299 году Категория:Исчезли в 1923 году Категория:История Средиземноморья Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Абсолютные монархии